La nuit pour seul témoin
by haevenly
Summary: Deux corps qui s'unissent sur le sable, avec la nuit pour seul témoin.


**La nuit pour seul témoin**

**Auteur** : Haevenly

**Genre** : OOC, UA, OS

**Couple** : HPDM

**Note** : OS écrit avec pour base l'image d'en haut à gauche ;)

**POV Draco** (_flashback_, présent)

Ton corps chaud contre le mien, je sentais ton torse, dur de muscles, contre mon dos. Le sable sous moi me collait à la peau, m'irritait et le bruit des vagues mouillants nos pieds était coordonné à tes coups de reins. Ton sexe en moi, ça semblait fou. Et heureusement la plage était déserte, aucun témoin pour voir ce que tu me faisais.

_J'étais venu me réfugier sur la plage, impossible de dormir, partager un dortoir avec des Gryffondor était au-dessus de mes forces. Poudlard avait eu besoin d'un coup de jeune et le temps des travaux on nous avait envoyé en camp à la plage comme de vulgaires enfants qu'on met en colonie de vacances pour éviter de les avoirs dans les pieds. Et on partageait des dortoirs, toutes maisons confondues, dans une auberge moldus. La bonne blague. J'aurai d__û__ retourner au manoir Malfoy en attendant que cette mascarade __s__e termine._

Mes mains se refermèrent sur le sable, ton souffle contre ma nuque me rendait dingue, me faisait frissonner et la lune projetait ton ombre devant moi. Tu me surplombais totalement. Je me cambrai, me rapprochant de toi un peu plus. Me rapprochant… une demande silencieuse, un appel à plus de luxure. Mon plaisir trahissait ma raison et à présent je te désirais plus que jamais.

_Forcément, comme j'étais le roi des chanceux, tu pointas ton nez. Potter, me dominant de toute ta hauteur alors que j'étais assis dans le sable tiède de cette nuit de septembre. Tu me défiais du regard. Pas de baguette, pas de magie, pour une fois, c'était toi et moi à la loyal. Pas d'avantage à être l'élu donc. Pas de désavantage de n'être qu'un Malfoy. Mais cette perspective me déplaisait totalement, parce qu'elle me faisait peur. Peur de te toucher, peur de me retrouver __au__ corps à corps avec toi, peur de ce cho__c__ électrique que je ressentais chaque fois que tu me percutais par provocation._

Tu te fis plus lent, plus profond. Ta bouche se posa brièvement sur mon épaule. Une marque d'affection, ta première. Je me sentis rougir comme une collégienne. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Trahissant la déferlante de plaisir qui parcourait chacune de mes veines. Je t'entendis y répondre et te sentis raffermir ta prise sur le sable pour me pénétrer plus profond dans un grognement de plaisir. Le plaisir, encore et encore.

_Tu amorças le premier geste, m'attrapant par le col pour me mettre à ta hauteur. Ton visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ton souffle chaud balayait les quelques mèches retombées sur mon front. Ton regard était sombre, un vert de serpentard qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort. Tu semblais tellement déterminé. Je t'insultai joyeusement et tu m'envoyas me faire foutre. « T'aimerai bien hein ? » t'ai-je dis, moqueur, pensant que tu me lâcherais par dégoût. « T'as pas idée à quel point » fut ta réponse et tu me jetas sur le sable._

Les bras écartés dans le sable, le visage à quelques centimètres. Du sable, j'en avais partout, mon sexe en érection frottait contre et, au-delà de la douleur, ça me soulageait. J'en avais bien besoin, le désir me consumant de l'intérieur. Ta bouche se fit vorace, voyageant entre mes épaules et mon cou, ma nuque, me mordant, me suçotant la peau, me marquant. Me faisant tien.

_Allongé sur le sable, sur le dos, je te fis un croche-pied qui te fit tomber sur moi. Alors que j'attendais un coup, je te sentis te frotter à moi, éveillant ma virilité par instinct, et la tienne. Je n'avais pas eu de relation depuis longtemps et bien que je n'avais jamais cherché à savoir si tu étais attirant ou pas, à ce moment précis, j'avais besoin que tu me prennes. C'était des mois de frustrations qui ressortaient tandis que tu m'arrachais mes vêtements, tandis que tu me retournais sur le ventre, tandis que tu me pénétrais d'un coup de rein, à sec, violant, plaisant._

Et là, à mesure que tes coups de reins se faisaient plus rapides, je prenais conscience que ses décharges électriques et ses coups de chauds quand je te touchais avant n'étaient que les signes de mon attirance pour toi. Mon plaisir se fit plus grand, plus puissant et je finis par jouir dans le sable. Tremblant sous les spasmes de l'orgasme, je te sentis venir et t'écrouler sur moi dans un soupir satisfait. Satisfaits, ensemble, avec la lune et les étoiles pour seuls témoins, tandis que tu murmurais mon prénom, tandis que les vagues venaient mourir une dernière fois sur nos pieds pendant qu'on s'habillait. Avec la nuit pour seul témoin tandis que tu me tenais tendrement la main pour retourner au dortoir, tandis que tu me murmurais un « je t'aime » avant de regagner ton étage, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de remettre ça…


End file.
